14 Days Of Hell
by Ladder In My Tights
Summary: Put Lucy and Natsu in a apartment for 14 days. Read to find out...  AN: I am writing this story with Gunpowdercookies, I can't take full credit.
1. Chapter 1

**Note From Meg: Hi! I'm proud to be doing this collaberation with my good friend. It took a while, but we've got a lot planned. Stick around, okay?**

**Note from Hannah: Yep we are working together in this so stick around because I promise there will some good moments. We thought of this idea at lunch and here it is. Please review for Lucy and Natsu... ;)**

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p>Glancing at her apartment filled her with joy and relief. Lucy knew she shouldn't have taken that job but Natsu kept pestering her, insisting "It will be fun". Besides, she needed the money.<p>

Afterwards, she decided on one thing: Never again would she fight in a sewer, or against a dark mage who used 'Gas magic' or whatever. Especially when the so-called 'deadly gases' looked like glitter.

And never would she even dream (or have nightmares) of summoning Aquarius in one.

Heading for her lovely home – that is, lovely when it wasn't filled with roommates invading her privacy- Lucy couldn't help but have a spring in her step. Sure, the mission had hardly been fun, but she had made a healthy profit. Humming to herself, she unlocked the door. The silence in the building did slightly worry her but she was too tired to care. Opening her door, she was not pleased to find Natsu already there eating the last slice of chocolate cake, her favourite chocolate cake that she had worked hard to make. Her eye twitched slightly.

"What do you think you're doing Natsu? Have I told that this is breaking and entering? And get your hands off my chocolate cake or there will be Hell" Lucy snapped, irritation and frustration getting the better of her. Any trace of a good temper had evaporated.

"Mumunuunn... Mm good cake..." Natsu replied, blatantly ignoring her as he was busy enjoying every last morsel of the delicious cake.

Time slowed down for Lucy as she was staring at the last bite of her scrumptious magnum opus enter the dragonslayer's mouth. _Oh no,_ Lucy thought... _This. Is. War._

…_Wait, did he just compliment my cooking?_

Shaking her head to rid it of any sympathetic thoughts, she considered kicking his sorry ass halfway across Magnolia. Alas, she was too tired to do so. Sighing wearily, she took her partner's plate and dumped it in the sink, not even bothering to turn on the tap.

"Natsu, what the hell are you doing here? I still stink of sewer."

"So do I." The pink haired teen replied simply, already searching her fridge.

Lucy gritted her teeth, grumpily brushing hair out of her face. How did he always manage to completely miss the point? "And I'm going to have a shower! Which means I don't want you in my house."

Natsu shrugged. "And Happy's gone to dump fish on Charle. So I decided to hang out with you."

"Well, believe it or not, I don't want you there while I shower!"

There was silence as Natsu stared at her blankly, his brain slowly processing her words before his eyes lit up in realisation. A goofy grin stretched out across his face as he dumped himself on her sofa. "Then I'll wait outside for you to finish!"

Something inside her snapped.

She did not need this. _"One day, just one day, Lucy."_ The blonde muttered internally as though it was some calming charm.

* * *

><p>Underneath the luscious hot water streaming down her body, she forgot about everything else and just how her aching body was finally getting a rest. That shower was her little slice of heaven, perfect after a day of trekking through sewers and almost choking on the stench. Chocolate cake would have been ideal, had her partner not interrupted.<p>

But she couldn't stay mad at Natsu for long.

Cursing her weakness, Lucy heard voices coming from the other room. Frowning at the fact that her period of bliss was over, she turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a towel before poking her head out of the bathroom door.

The scene she saw was rather comical. A lizard-like council representative (or at least a magic projection of one) was failing to get a word in edgeways. Natsu, on the other hand, was flapping his arms about, starting several sentences and finishing none.

"What do you mean under quarantine? We just got here! And who the hell is quarantine?" The pink haired dragonslayer demanded.

_Wait a minute…quarantine?_ Thought Lucy, feeling dread begin to well up in the pit of her stomach. She was suddenly glad that she hadn't eaten any chocolate cake.

The representative held up their hands, spluttering quickly. "Well sir I am sorry but you are in the building are you not?"

"Yes but tha-"

"Did you know about the deadly gases sir?"

It only took a few seconds for Lucy to work out the situation- when she did, she decided that she would pulverise Natsu for convincing her to take that stupid sewer mission.

"Eh?" Natsu said, tilting his head to the side. "Didn't that dude just throw glitter?"

The representative shrugged. "It is a type of magic we have yet to properly research. For all we know, it could have been an extremely dangerous poison that had infected you and Miss Heartfilia and could be contagious. Or it may be harmless. Either way, protocol states that you two must be quarantined for a minimum of fourteen days." And, with those parting words, the image disappeared.

_Maybe not one more day…_ Lucy thought with despair.

* * *

><p>That night, Lucy was at her wit's end. Throwing herself down next to her unintentional roommate, she groaned. Heated discussions with Gray, then Erza, then the Master had been fruitless, and the pair had only received a two word answer for their predicament-<p>

"It's protocol."

Natsu growled. "Screw protocol! Stupid stripper penguin…"

_Typical Natsu, dumping all the blame on Gray._

"Well…" Lucy started. "We'll get some sleep. Since we're stuck together for two weeks, tomorrow we'll write up a rule book."


	2. Day One The Rules

**Note from Meg: Yay, thanks for all your reviews! Hannah and I really appreciate it. I'm leaving on holiday this Sunday, so unless we get out a chapter before then, there will be a week's break.**

**Note from Hannah: Yea thank you guys soo much for reviewing! What Meg said that we are going on holiday (not together) so if there is a slight hold up don't think we've given up. Hope you like and if you do read then press that review buttom down there!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day One- The Rules<strong>

The sniggering and the gasps which echoed the room woke Lucy up. _What a horrible nightmare _thought Lucy, _14 days…_

"Happy do you _really _think she would wear this? It's a bit… see through." Said an annoying voice.

"Aye…" Came the answer.

Stumbling toward the conversation, Lucy stopped dead in the hallway too see Happy hovering above Natsu with something on his head… Oh no. It was one of those pervert presents that sat unworn at the bottom of her underwear drawer: a lacy, translucent bra. Natsu's face was complete with disgust and amusement as he watched Happy. The duo had half her clothes on the floor but also were searching through her underwear.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" screamed Lucy. She had screamed so loudly that Happy came tumbling down into the open and overflowing underwear draw. To be honest, she was surprised her scream had so little an effect- to her, it felt as though it had been loud enough to send the entire apartment tumbling down.

Natsu ignored her question. "Lucy by the way I kinda of spilt some shampoo on this dress and me and Happy though we found something to clean it out with." Natsu held up a dress, one of her favourites, with a big red stain on it. Not to mention the fact that the entire hem had been burnt off.

Lucy gaped at him. It was going to a _long_ 14 days.

* * *

><p>"Now," Lucy said, sitting on the sofa with paper and pen at the ready whilst Natsu and Happy were joking around. Was this the pain that all teachers had to endure?<p>

She cleared her throat loudly- no attention was paid.

After whacking a flying Happy out of the air with a cushion, she turned her attention back to the rule book. "Now, I will write the rules. Any objections, say so."

"Sure thing!" Natsu replied. He seemed rather overenthusiastic about the whole roommate thing- Lucy, on the other hand, was in despair.

Looking as dignified as possible, she began to write. "Rule one: You two will not touch any of my clothes. Especially underwear. Any objections?"

There was silence, which she took as a no.

"Rule twp: You will not rummage through any of my drawers. Especially my underwear drawer."

"Aww, Lucy's no fun!"

The blonde celestial spirit mage snapped at Happy to shut up before continuing.

"Rule three: No fire dragonslayer magic is to be used. In fact, there will be no fire whatsoever. Understood?"

Natsu leapt up dramatically, pointing a finger. "Objection!" He yelled before chuckling at his own joke.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Overruled." She responded calmly.

"But-"

"No buts, I'm in charge. Rule number four: I will do all the cooking. Food will be rationed and there will be no snacking between meal times."

Seeing both Natsu and Happy prepare to object, her face darkened, chocolate brown eyes glaring. "No exceptions."

The annoying duo slumped.

"Our fifth rule is this: Only one person… living creature…thing… will be allowed in the bathroom at any given time. You must always clean the bathroom after use."

The dragonslayer raised a hand. "Why would Happy need the bathroom?" To which the blue exceed chimed in.

Lucy sighed in frustration, hands in the air defensively. "I don't know! The point is, neither of you two are allowed in the bathroom when I'm using it. End of."

There was a silent agreement.

"Moving on to number six – Happy, can you please stop flying? Good-: Showers must be taken at least every other day."

"Why is that a rule?" Natsu asked, head tilted to the side.

Lucy gritted her teeth, wondering if she would be able to survive two weeks of this. "Because, Natsu, you quite frankly stink. If we're living together, I want you to smell decent."

"But I don't-"

"You do. Now, our seventh rule…" Lucy tapped the pen against her chin in thought before one spring to mind. "We will never, ever, ever, under any circumstances, share a bed. You'll be sleeping on the sofa."

Natsu folded his arms. "Hey, that's not fair! Why do you get the bed?"

She told him it was because _she _owned the house, _she _paid the rent and _he _was the very reason they had been quarantined in the first place.

"Okay, now that's sorted. Rule Eight is no attempts to break out. That is under all cases." Lucy finished the sentence with a glare.

"But say-" Natsu began.

"NO! We are already in trouble for doing that stupid job we might as well face the facts." She was really letting the frustration get to her.

"Aye, Lucy's mad" Happy squeaked in.

Lucy paused, aking two deep breaths before carrying on.

"Rule Nine: No fighting. This place is my home and we get into a fight then even Erza won't be able to save you. This means physical understood?"

"Yes Lucy." Natsu stuttered, whilst Happy was staring at Lucy in shock.

"Rule Ten is…ummm... It is… err." Lucy didn't really know what to put for the final rule. She had thought of most of the rules the previous night, but the tenth had eluded her.

"Oh I know!" Natsu cried, leaping up- his face was alight with excitement. "Ignore all the rules above and have fun!"

"Would you even know how to spell that?" Lucy questioned sharply.

"Er… I think 'Have fun' is better" Natsu grabbed the pad and wrote down his only Rule in a scruffy scrawl.

Looking down at the rules Lucy felt slightly pleased with herself and maybe just maybe things may be ok for once.

Little did she know what the next few days had in store for her.


End file.
